My Immortal
by silverwaves0210
Summary: Aang gets badly hurt after a battle. Will Katara realize her love for him when his life is threatened? How will she react to all this? Will Aang survive? This is a song-fic to "My Immortal" by Evanesence. It might be a two-shot. Kataangst. Slight Tokka.
1. My Immortal

_Author's Note: I needed some way to explain my absence in my Fan Fiction "The New Avatar Series", so this is it. As you may or may not know, the next chapter should be based off of the episode "Imprisoned". I am having one tough time re-writing that in a way so that it applies to normal teenage life. I had started writing it, and was almost finished, after about a week of concentrated thought, before I realized the plot was unconvincing and unrealistic, so now I have to start all over again. In plain words: This chapter has been absolutely murdering me. One person commented that I should try skipping over the next chapter, that it would be too hard. Right now I wish so much that I could do just that. But in order for my series to keep in ties with the actual show, then I will have to think of some way for that episode to somehow relate to real life. I am sure I will be faced with this challenge many other times, so I think you all deserve some type of explanation, no matter how silly. I feel completely distraught over the fact that I was not in any way pleased with the previous chapter of my series, so I believe you all deserved a better chapter this time. I am posting this short little one shot for you all to read and hopefully enjoy as a way to let you all know I have not abandoned this story. I will never abandon it. With that sorry excuse to all my readers, here ya go with an undoubtedly Kataangsty story._

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_

Katara was in a panic. They had just finished in a battle with Azula. Well, at least, she was done. Everyone else was still trying to chase away the insane princess, the gloomy girl, and the circus-freak. Katara had side-stepped this one and put it in the hands of Sokka and Toph to fight. Aang had been badly hurt. Azula had shot lightening at him while he was dodging some daggers. Katara had screamed a warning, but it had been too late. Aang had fallen. Now Katara was running over to him to see if he was okay.

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave_

Toph and Sokka finally were able to fight off the dangerous threesome. Katara was glad. Now all the focus would be on Aang, maybe that would help. She beckoned the other two over, and they came right away.

_'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Azula definitely didn't leave without making her mark. She had left a lingering pain on everyone, mostly on Aang, and it was radiating to everyone. His pain was their pain. It was almost as if Azula was still there.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Katara tried with all her might. She really did. Sokka ran faster than he ever did before to go get clean water, and Toph supplied rags. Once Sokka came back the rags were placed in the water and the dampened cloth was then applied on Aang's forehead. Katara then used the extra water to try to heal Aang's wound. Regularly, she would start with the minor wounds and move on from that. This time, she went straight for the major one. Katara concentrated so hard, but it was just _not good enough_. And the wound was just_ too deep_. Katara was sobbing. It wasn't working! Behind her, Sokka hugged Toph and she returned it. The look on Aang's face was almost enough to kill them, it was so pained. His breathing was forced and ragged. He was holding onto a thin thread. They all knew that. Katara just wished she could go back in time and throw herself in front of Aang. She would gladly face the consequences just to know he was alright.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Katara remembered all the times they were there for each other. In pain, in fear, in happiness, in uncertainty. It was hard to believe that all that was being threatened. Tears stained Katara's cheeks and she tried to choke down the sobs ripping from her throat. Terrified. That was a good word to explain Katara's emotions at this time. She stared down at Aang's face. It looked similar to hers. While he was suffering physical pain she was suffering from emotional pain. She wondered which one was worse. Fear and confusion were also written on his face. Katara knew how it felt for him. They all felt it, too. Katara's slim hand grasped Aang's limp one. She squeezed it lightly. She could've swore she felt him squeeze back. _You still have me, here, Aang. _Katara thought. _I won't let anything happen. Never.  
_  
_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

It finally became so late that everyone decided they should all get some sleep. Katara refused to leave Aang alone for even one second, so as Sokka and Toph carefully led him to his bed, Katara concluded she would stay in his room. Katara sat by him and watched him in his pained sleep. Slowly, she felt her eyes begin to droop. She struggled to keep them open, but she was fighting a loosing battle. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep. However, her dreams were unsettling.

* * *

_**Katara looked around. All around there were memories of her with Aang in round orbs that were surrounded by mist. She studied them. There were happy memories and sad memories. When Aang gave her the flower necklace. When Aang almost drowned from the Unagi. When Katara first kissed Aang on his cheek. When she found out Aang kept the whereabouts of her dad a secret. When Aang danced with her at the secret dance party. When Aang got shot down with lightening. Then, when Aang woke up three weeks later. Aang. Aang, Aang, Aang. All these memories. She remembered when she first found Aang in the ice burg. He was so captivating. He had an air of excitement around him wherever he went. He made her feel comfortable, even if he was a stranger at the time. It was odd. Then, she saw the newest added memory to the collection. She saw Aang, in pain, on the floor of the forest grounds, she saw herself run over to him. She saw herself desperately trying to heal him. Then she gave up.**_

_**Katara turned from this awful memory. Behind her she saw an image of Aang's face. It was not the friendly, cheerful face she grew so fond of. Instead, it was blank. His eyes were closed and bruises decorated his cheeks and forehead. It looked so empty, so lifeless, so...dead. Katara's face filled with horror.**_

_**"No..." she whispered. "No. No! NO! NOOOOO!" she started screaming, as the realization dawned on her. "No! It can't be! This isn't happening!" **__He's not dead, he's not..._

_**Words. Echoing words. "You gave up on me." It repeated. The voice sounded right next to her. She turned, but no one was there. Everywhere she looked, she found no one. When her senses were starting to come back, she realized who the voice belonged to. Her eyes widened. **_

_**"Aang!?"**_

_**She looked everywhere, but all she could see was his dead face, and hear those words chanting. "You gave up on me, you gave up on me."**_

_**The image of her healing him, and then throwing the water to the side resurfaced. "I DID give up on him!" she realized. "I promised I wouldn't let anything happen, and then I abandoned him!"**_

_**Katara fell on her knees to sob. The image of Aang's dead face would not erase from her mind, and his echoing words were driving her insane!**_

_**"No. No. No." Katara repeated. It seemed to be the only words she could get out. "No! NO!"**_

* * *

"NOOOOOO!!" Katara shot up with a jolt.

She looked around, in a panic. She noted the sweat coating her face.

"It was all a dream..." Katara told herself, inhaling deeply to calm herself down.

Then she remembered the image of Aang's dead face in her dream._  
_  
_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Katara's eyes widened. _What if that was a warning, somehow!? _Katara worriedly looked to her side. She was confused to find it bare. _What!? What happened?_

Katara felt around. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness she realized she was inside her tent, in her sleeping bag. Katara stumbled outside to find Aang. _Aang can't be dead. I won't believe it until I see it. He can't just leave us like that. _Katara's heart ached more than she ever knew it could. She thought for a moment that the pain she was feeling almost evenly matched Aang's. Her wounds were emotional. The only way they could heal was if Aang's did. Katara stopped. A sudden emotion over took her. It was more powerful than all of the stress, frustration, and sadness that she had felt. The emotion wasn't meant to feel melancholy. It only felt that way at times like this. It felt like... _love._ _  
_  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Katara furrowed her brows in frustration. How could she be so stupid? All this time, out of all the things she's been through! She couldn't believe she was realizing it now, of all times! _I love Aang... _she admitted to herself. She suddenly realized what the dream meant. It showed all the times that caused Katara to love him more and more. In the times of sadness and fear, they were always there for each other. She was always the one to get Aang out of the Avatar state. She comforted him when he cried. She fought away Azula and Zuko to catch Aang when he was struck by lightening. (Of course, Iroh took over later, though.) She was there to hold his hand when he realized Gyatso had died. She always had him, and he always had her. Now that there was a possible chance of death, all that could change.

Katara finally saw Aang lying down on the forest floor with Sokka in his sleeping bag not too far away. Katara stormed over to Sokka and slapped him on the face.

"WHAT!?" Sokka jolted from his sleeping back.

"Sokka! What in the world were you thinking!?" Katara screamed at him.

"I was _thinking _that you were asleep, and that Aang needed someone to watch over him! So I brought you to your sleeping bag, and I did the job!" Sokka retorted, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh, great job!" Katara said sarcastially. "Only one problem. YOU WERE ASLEEP AND I'M THE ONE WITH THE HEALING ABILITIES!!"

"Yeah, well, I knew you would kill yourself over this, so I didn't want to disturb you! And...well...I guess I just dozed off." Sokka explained.

Katara slapped him again.

"Great job, Sokka! Now I _know _you really care about our best friend, a vulnerable twelve year old boy, AND the world's last hope for peace!"

With that said, Katara stormed past Sokka, over to Aang, trying concealing her pain. Sokka saw right through her, though. On the inside, he was hurting, too. He felt like beating himself up for falling asleep on Aang like that. But the last thing anyone needed was another bleeding mess to take care of. Besides, Katara needed _something_ to let her anger out on. Unfortunately for him, it was Sokka.

Katara felt Aang's wrist. Her hands were shaking. _Nothing..._ she realized, eyes widening. _He's dead..._

Right when Katara was about to have a mental breakdown Aang's pulse sprung back to action. But it was slow, and hardly there at all.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

Katara felt relieved. But the next instant it was replaced by hopelessness. _He's gone..._ she told herself. _He's still alive, but he's just...not here anymore. He's as good as dead..._

Katara squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. Her hands hovered over Aang's chest to rest on his heart. The steady beating calmed her. Sokka was over the next moment to embrace his hurting sister. _He's gone..._

Katara finally realized that even though Aang was still here, she was alone. Sokka was here, but she was alone. She loved Aang, and she would never get to tell him.

"He's gone, Sokka." Katara heard herself say out loud. "He's as good as gone."

"No, Katara! Don't give up, yet! Aang still has a chance." Sokka said this, but he himself didn't thoroughly believe it. Everything happened so suddenly, he just wanted to see his best friend smile one last time.

"Don't lie, Sokka!" Katara snapped, sobs releasing themselves from her throat. "I'll heal him everyday, I'll do anything to make him better. But what if it's never the same, even if he does live!?"

Katara buried herself into Sokka's shoulder. Sokka stayed quiet the whole time. He wasn't exactly sure how to respond.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

Never again would Katara wipe away Aang's tears...

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

Never again would she help him out of the Avatar State...

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

Never again would she feel Aang holding hands with her...

_But you still have_

But no matter what he'll always have...

_All of me  
_All of me...  
_All of me_

"You will always have me..." Katara whispered to Aang as she drifted off to sleep once more...

* * *

_Author's Note: Man, did that get me going! I dunno, I was planning a one shot and ended up with a song-fic... Actually I am now thinking of making this a two-shot. I have an idea for the second chapter. So review and tell me what'cha think! Should it be a two-shot? Or is it better left off here? Just to let everyone know, the song used was "My Immortal" by: Evanescence. It's a good song! I know how to play it on the piano! Anyway, I hope this is a good fill-in for Chapter six of "The New Avatar Series". I'm so sorry I've delayed, but remember: I have not forgotten! So yeah, anyways, this one shot may seem extremely cheesy. If it does, just remember there is a giant chunk of cheese behind them the whole time! So that is the reason why!_

_Peace Out! R&R!_


	2. My Haven

_Author's Note: I am extremely angry right now. I had started typing out this second chapter, and I was mid-way through it, but it was getting late and I had to go to sleep. So I leave this on the screen thinking I'll get to it the next morning, which is today. But my dad went on this computer earlier this morning and exited out of all my stuff, including this. WITHOUT SAVING IT! :( So now I have to start all over again. Gee whiz._

_**Response to Comments: **_

_**TTAvatarfan- Thank you! Aangst buddies! YAY! XD Okay, this will be a two-shot! By the way, wasn't the finale just AWESOMENESS!?**_

_**avatargirl92008- Thank you! That means a lot to me. I love hearing of satisfied viewers! Alright, here's the second chapter for ya! **_

_**Night -KFT- - Thanks! Okay, I will! XD (If you haven't figured that out, already!)**_

_**arizony- Thank you so much! Okay, one more chapter comin' right up!**_

_Thanks for all the reviews, everybody, here's the second chapter!_

* * *

Katara woke from a restless sleep. That's the best kind of sleep she had been getting lately. It had been a week since Aang had gotten shot down by Azula, and things weren't getting much better. He hadn't woken up since and even though Katara spent three hours with him everyday, just healing and comforting him, it didn't seem he was getting much better.

Katara yawned as she exited her tent. She decided to head over to a river she had found near the campsite not too long ago. It was a serene place, a place to relax. There was a waterfall that seemed to crash endlessly onto the pale grey rocks that jutted out from the cliff, adorned with green plants that somehow miraculously grew there. The river continued to flow down stream in a gentle flow, pure blue and white with foam. It was enchanting. Katara would find herself water bending or sticking her feet in at the edge or just admiring it's beauty. She would never do anything extremely productive, but at least it was somewhere to go to get away from the reality of it all. But somehow, every time Katara looked at that waterfall, she was reminded of Aang. Maybe it was his carefree attitude, or his good nature, his grace, or maybe even his adventurous air, that tied him to it's beauty. Here, Katara would shed unnoticed tears.

Katara walked past the camp, determined to get to her safe haven. For a moment she closed her eyes, head tipped toward the sky. She thought about her nightmare again. The same one she had been having over and over, the same one she had on the first day Aang had been shot down. Her eyes slowly slid open as she stared up at the sky. It was almost a full moon.

Katara continued to walk past Sokka's tent, then Toph's earth tent, and then, she swallowed, the earth tent Toph had made for Aang. It slightly larger then everyone else's, since Aang's tent needed room for himself, medicinal supplies, a water-bowl, and, of course, Katara when she came in to heal. Sometimes the others would come in to visit, as well. Momo was known to fly in often, to land on his owner's chest and lick his face. He would then wrap his tail around Aang's forearm, and wonder why he wasn't petting him back.

Katara was almost past Aang's tent when she thought she heard a moan. She stopped in her tracks, eyes widening. Slowly, she turned around and stared at the tent. She hesitantly made her way to the entrance, peering in cautiously.

Katara gazed sorrowfully upon Aang's still face. It looked more peaceful than the first day he was in this condition, but it was still pained. Katara sighed. He was still unconsious. _Great, Katara..._ she told herself. _Now your getting so desperate your hearing things..._

Katara started to leave the tent again when she heard another moan. She gasped and flung herself around to look at Aang again. His face was scrunched up in pain and confusion and he was curling up into a ball. Another moan escaped from his lips as he arched his back in pain.

"Aang..." Katara whispered, cracking a small smile as she ran towards her best friend.

Once kneeling down beside him, Katara had found she had lost her voice, and so she just sat there, biting her lips as she waited for the young boy's eyes to open.

Finally, after about five minutes, the air bender's eyelids began to slowly open to about half way. Katara gasped softly as she gazed into the beautiful grey orbs she had missed so much.

"Aang!" Katara yelled out, finally finding her voice.

Aang turned to stare up at Katara. At first he looked confused, but after a few moments his eyes brightened and he smiled weakly. "Hey Katara..." he murmured, voice cracking from lack of use.

Tears welled up in Katara's eyes and she leaned down to embrace him. She felt Aang relax in her arms and she knew things would only become better. There was so much to be said, she couldn't wait to tell Sokka and Toph! And she was sure Appa and Momo would appreciate him, too!

"Aang, I'm so sorry..." Katara whispered.

"For what?" Aang asked, confused.

Katara didn't answer, instead she just held him tighter. What was she sorry for? In her dreams, she just always felt it was her fault Aang was going through all that pain. But it wasn't. It was Azula's fault. Not hers.

Tears streamed freely down the two of their faces. They were just both relieved to be reunited. Even if Aang wasn't completely sure what had happened over the past week, or even how long he was out for, he saw Katara's desperate face, and he saw the bags under her eyes, and he knew he put her through a lot of trouble. For that, he felt guilty.

"I love you..." Katara whispered gently.

She felt Aang jump slightly underneath her. He definitely wasn't expecting that, and frankly, neither was she. It just kind of came out. It felt right, so she said it. For the past seven days, Katara thought she would never get the chance to tell her love how she felt. Now here it was, perfect timing and everything. She couldn't pass it up.

Aang felt his cheeks burn when he heard Katara tell him this. His heart sped up excitedly and his breathing rate quickened. This was the moment he had been waiting for. Somehow, he pictured it differently, but he couldn't of asked for a better scenario. Aang found himself wrapping his arms around Katara as well, gathering up the courage to respond.

"I love you, too, Katara." he whispered back.

Katara squeezed her eyes shut, a peaceful smile on her face as tears of joy continued leaking from her eyes. She felt Aang's weak fingers hold her chin and turn her head towards him. She opened her eyes and stared into Aang's loving ones.

Slowly, the two leaned forward, eyes automatically slipping shut as they held each other in a tender embrace. Finally, lips connected as the two both experienced their first kiss.

After a few moments the two parted, staring each other in the eye. Katara smiled as Aang yawned and rubbed his eyes, eyelids drooping.

Slowly, Katara lowered him onto his makeshift bed, Aang's eyes closing more and more with each passing second. Finally, the young air bender's soft breathing could be heard. Katara slowly laid next to him, letting that sound lull her into the first peaceful sleep she had in a week...

* * *

Katara sat on a rock by the campsite, laughing as Aang attempted to create an air scooter. It had been a week and two days since Aang had woken up, and he was able to walk again. He had plenty of healing sessions in that matter of time and Toph had volunteered to strengthen Aang up a bit, since sleeping for a week did a number on him.

Now everything seemed back to normal again, but Aang still had trouble with balence. Now, as he attempted to hop on his air scooter, he missed the center, causing him to spin uncontrolably and go flying into a bush.

Katara giggled as she went over to the bush, helping him out.

"Thanks." he muttered as he lost his footing and stumbled a bit before Katara grabbed his arm.

"C'mon, I want to show you something!" Katara said cheerfully, grabbing Aang by the hand and running into the forest.

"Whoa!" Aang yelled as he was dragged past trees and shrub and what-not, before Katara stopped in her tracks.

"What?" Aang questioned. "It's the forest, what about it?"

Katara smiled. "We're not there yet." she explained, putting her hands over his eyes and guiding him further into the forest.

"Oh," Aang smiled knowingly. "It's a surprise."

Katara didn't respond but kept on leading Aang to the 'secret place.' Finally she stopped in a place where Aang heard roaring water.

"Katara..." he smiled. "Are we by a-"

Aang stopped mid-sentence when Katara took her hands off of his eyes. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened at the most beautiful sight.

"Katara! How did you- where did you-...?" Aang stumbled with his words as he stared at the beautiful waterfall.

"Isn't it lovely?" Katara asked. "I found it when you were still healing and I needed a place to think. Somehow, it always reminded me of you. I never thought that I'd actually take you here to see it."

Aang turned to Katara and smiled. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." he announced, kissing her cheek, since he wasn't tall enough to kiss her forehead. "Thank you so much."

Katara blushed and leaned in to kiss Aang. Aang, surprised by the sudden gesture, lost his balance again and started to fall in the river. Katara caught him just in time, and giggled.

"Your such a klutz, sometimes, ya know?" she joked, leaning in and finishing her kiss.

One they broke apart, Aang spoke.

"Yes, but I'm your klutz."

Katara laughed and hugged Aang tightly, as he hugged back.

"I love you." she whispered. "Don't ever leave me."

"Never." Aang promised, and Katara sensed the truth in his response.

_Thank the spirits for second chances. _She thought to herself. _That gave me what I have now, and I would never take it back._

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, that was romantic. It's okay, that was a first! XD So tell me what you think, am I good at all that mushy gushy stuff, or should I stick to the angst? Or both?_

_Anyway, I was thinking of putting a song in this chapter, but I couldn't think of a song to go with how I wanted to end it, so I threw that idea away._

_Just to let all you people know, I may not be able to write in this for a while. My cousins are coming from another state, and they are staying here for two weeks, so I don't know how much time I'll have to myself. I'll try to continue my stories often, but I may not update since it takes me a long time to write a new chapter in my series. So with that explanation, I'm just gonna say R&R!_

_Peace Out!_


End file.
